The Guardians
by Marih-chann
Summary: Destruídos, arruinados, e praticamente instintos! Em uma era de guerras e massacres, eles não tinham mais a quem recorrer, porém o mundo, mantinha adormecidos, seus próprios Guardiões. ::UA::.::Cap 3 ON!::. Justitia...
1. Prólogo

_- Naruto não me pertence_

_- Isso é uma fic UA, nada de ninjas e jutsus!_

_- Existem algumas classificações no decorrer da fic que pertencem ao mangá de Angel Sanctuary, mas a história é TOTALMENTE diferente._

_- A base da fic é uma guerra que envolve, humanos, demonios e anjos. Contra isso? Não leia!_

* * *

The Guardians

Em um mundo antigo, com uma humanidade um tanto quanto peculiar, antes da tecnologia, antes que a própria Terra recebe-se o nome de Terra, Tensou (atualmente planeta Terra), foi resumida a uma porção definida como o quase nada, isso graças aos demônios, altos intitulados como "Lords". Uma era de escuridão, medo e pavor foi iniciada entre todas as criaturas que ainda lá viviam.

Os Lords, criaturas sanguinárias, portadoras de estranhas asas negras, não tinham sede apenas do poder, desejavam a desordem, a destruição total dos que não aderiam aos seus comandos. Eram Anjos que se tornaram infernais após se rebelarem contra o reino dos céus, e agora, estavam se rebelando contra o próprio inferno, o mundo obscuro que os havia recebido, decidiram criar um novo mundo, uma nova era.

Anos sobre a dominação dos Lords, famílias inteiras aniquiladas em questão de horas, sonhos esquecidos, Tensou, era um lugar onde a esperança já não existia mais.

Os poucos rebeldes que ainda restavam não tinham a quem recorrer, por negar a dominação dos Lords, eram perseguidos constantemente. Não havia mais lugares para se esconder, nem cavernas para se abrigar, os Lords estavam em todos os lugares, o que o destino lhes reservava, era a morte certa, o desaparecimento.

Havia uma única vila esquecida ao extremo sul de Tensou, dentre montanhas, ao centro de um deserto escaldante, onde a terra era morta e a água escassa, nessa pequena vila, pessoas ainda sonhavam com um amanhã pacifico, onde não precisariam se camuflar para manter a vida em seus corpos, um amanhã onde os Lords não existiriam.

A pequena vila que ficava escondida entre grandiosas montanhas, tinha como nome vila da folha, Konoha, apesar de que suas poucas árvores ficarem no topo das montanhas, era pequena, e não tinha muitos moradores. Constituída por pessoas extremamente religiosas. Pessoas que acreditavam que uma ajuda divina poderia chegar ainda, que seu Criador não os havia abandonado, pessoas que eram enganadas constantemente pela falsa esperança que havia em seus corações.

Os habitantes da vila da folha, Konoha, realizavam oferendas diárias de animais e legumes para a grande potestade guardiã de Tensou, em vão.

Por mais que em suas faces sorrisos esperançosos eram demonstrados, haviam alguns que tinham plena certeza na destruição certa pelos Lords.

_**Tensou – pôr-do-sol – Entrada da caverna de reuniões.**_

- Não adianta, tivemos sorte até agora somente pelo fato do General responsável pelo Sul não fazer vistorias. – disse um jovem rapaz de cabelos ruivos rebeldes que estava encostado em uma das paredes com seus olhos fechados.

- Não devemos ser pessimistas, os aldeões estão cada vez mais preparados para lutar contra os Lords, eu estou responsável pelos treinos, não pretendo decepcionar! – respondeu com certo entusiasmo um rapaz que estava ao lado do ruivo, tinha cabelos negros cortados de forma estranha, sobrancelhas grossas e olhos também negros.

- Lee, só está enganando a si mesmo, os aldeões jamais serão capazes de lutar em uma batalha contra os Lords, são homens de família, que viviam até tempos atrás somente como agricultores e carpinteiros. – disse o ruivo abrindo os olhos revelando lindos orbes verdes, porém, sem brilho algum.

- Mas Gaara! Lee tem um pouco de razão, todos os aldeões estão treinando duramente para enfrentar os Lords, assim como eu! – respondeu em tom alto uma jovem garota loira que até o momento estava calada de forma inquieta, tinha os cabelos presos em quatro rabos e olhos também verdes.

- Não quero você envolvida Temari. Você sabe muito bem que é a única sacerdotisa capaz de adentrar a caverna santa para realizar as oferendas.

- Eu posso lutar também! Sou tão capaz como você e Lee!

- Ninguém está dizendo que não é capaz Temari-san, mas a partir do momento em que a senhorita derramar sangue alheio, não será mais digna de adentrar a caverna.

- Tsc... Não encontraram mais nenhuma para o cargo de sacerdotisa?

- Procuramos entre todas as mulheres da vila, a maioria é casada, e já tem filhos, as únicas que serviriam eram Ino e Tenten, mas a caverna as recusou.

- Isso é meio óbvio, Tenten é a mestra das armas, já deve ter tirado a vida de incontáveis pessoas, e Ino, bem... Não a imagino como uma sacerdotisa, também não imagino a mim como uma pelo resto de minha vida! – respondeu à loira alterando o tom de voz e lançando um olhar ríspido para ruivo.

- Não é bom que irmãos briguem, e também agora não é a hora adequada para isso – disse Lee intervindo.

- Não estamos brigando, Temari apenas não aceita sua incumbência.

Do lado de fora da caverna, puderam ser ouvidos gravetos e folhas secas se quebrando.

- Alguém está se aproximando, contou a alguém sobre a reunião Lee? – perguntou Gaara.

- Não disse absolutamente nada sobre está reunião!

- Não olhem para mim, não sou do tipo fofoqueira.

Os três olharam para a entrada, aguardando o suposto individuo que descobrira o local da reunião secreta. Quem apareceu foi uma bela garota, de olhos e cabelos chocolates, presos em dois coques laterais.

- Tenten? – perguntou Temari surpresa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Gaara de maneira fria.

- Quero participar da reunião, afinal, também entrarei na batalha contra os Lords.

- Tenten-san, disse que não iria se envolver. Que não ajudaria lado algum.

- Era o que eu pretendia, mas os Lords passaram do limite, até o momento eu não havia sofrido dano algum, mas uma das ultimas aldeias do leste foi completamente destruída...

- E o que temos nós haver com isso? Não somos aliados do Leste – disse Gaara

- Aquela aldeia... Era onde meus pais moravam... – respondeu a garota fechando os punhos com força.

- Agora sabe como eu me senti quando Suna foi arrasada por eles. Pois bem, ficará ao nosso lado por definitivo agora? Saiba que não gosto de meio termo.

- Sim...

- Bem, espero que não ajam mais interrupções, Lee? – disse olhando para o moreno – Então, mesmo que seja contra os meus princípios, pode me afirmar com toda certeza que os aldeões estão preparados para lutar?

- Sim Gaara, eu os venho treinando há tempos.

- E kankurou? Notícias sobre seu paradeiro?

- Infelizmente não, depois que foi para o norte investigar os Lords, ele não enviou mais nenhuma mensagem...

- Droga! – disse a loira batendo os punhos sobre uma mesa.

- Tenten-san, já que está por definitivo conosco, poderia me ajudar a treinar os aldeões?

- Claro, afinal, para que continuo com o titulo de mestra das armas se não contribuo com nada.

- Que bom então, Lee e Tenten, peço que façam até o impossível para conseguir formar bons guerreiros, e, Temari... Continue com as oferendas, não podemos desistir nesta área, alguém tem de ouvir nossas suplicas!

- "_Gaara..._". – a irmã olhava de uma maneira entristecida para o irmão mais novo, ele era tão jovem, e ao mesmo tempo tão responsável e maduro, quem dera se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos para sentir orgulho do filho que tiveram.

- O sol já está terminando de se por. – disse a garota dos coques enquanto admirava o céu pela entrada da caverna - Vou dar uma passada na oficina e terminar alguns trabalhinhos que tenho por lá, até amanhã. – falou enquanto se retirava do local.

- Espere-me Tenten, tenho que voltar a vila e pegar mais oferendas, já está quase na hora de visitar mais uma vez a caverna santa. – antes de sair da vista do irmão e do companheiro Lee a garota se virou novamente – Voltem logo.

Então, Tenten e Temari desceram à montanha e foram em direção a Konoha, deixando Lee e Gaara sozinhos na caverna das reuniões.

- Está preocupado com ela, não é? – perguntou gentilmente o outro garoto.

- Sim, estou. Ontem me reuni com os anciões da vila, e nossa conversa não foi nada boa.

- O que eles disseram?

- Disseram que devemos aumentar o valor das oferendas.

- Aumentar? Como? Já não temos quase legumes e animais para nós mesmos devido as quantidade que são usadas para oferendas, como eles pretendem aumentar!

- Não é aumentar a quantidade, é aumentar o valor, querem dar como oferendas coisas mais valiosas que alimentos, estão querendo sacrificar humanos!

- Hu-humanos? Ma-mas... Eles não podem!!! – gritou encarando o ruivo.

- Foi o que eu disse... E ainda tem... Tem uma coisa pior – dizia o ruivo fitando o chão, impedindo que seus olhos se encontrassem com os de Lee – Eles... Eles disseram que como sacrificar humanos... Era algo absurdo, apenas um sacrifício seria feito, um sacrifício especial.

- Sacrifício especial? Não! Não pode ser quem eu estou pensando...

- Sim, eles pretendem usar a Temari como oferenda... – O jovem fitava o chão tentando impedir que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- Não podemos permitir! A Temari-san não!

- Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu fui claramente contra, mas... Eles se recusaram a ouvir as propostas que eu tinha em mente.

- Gaara... Eu...

- Com tantas mortes acontecendo devido à dominação dos Lords, eles ainda querem sacrificar uma vida inocente. A vida da minha única irmã!

- Não podemos deixar que eles façam isso Gaara! Eu estou ao seu lado para o que precisar! Temari-san não será sacrificada! Mesmo que tenhamos que ir contra todos desta vila! – disse Lee confiante.

- Sabe Lee, às vezes não sei o que faria sem você... – disse abrindo um meio sorriso.

Passos de alguém se aproximando foram ouvidos, já estava escuro, não poderiam ser Temari e Tenten, já que as mesmas afirmaram que tinham compromissos.

- Diga-me Lee, a alguém que não saiba desta reunião? – perguntou de forma irônica.

- Mas... Eu não disse a ninguém sobre a reunião, muito menos sobre este local, pensei que ele fosse secreto.

- Também imaginava que ele fosse secreto, mas pelo visto não é. – no mesmo instante, Gaara encarou Lee de forma diferente, e Lee captou o que aquele olhar significava.

O moreno, como num flash de luz apareceu atrás de um individuo que se encontrava escondido na entrada da caverna. Pegou uma de suas facas kunais, das quais eram fabricadas por Tenten, e apanhou o individuo pro trás ameaçando cortar-lhe a garganta.

- Quem é você?! Quem te mandou aqui?! – perguntou Lee firmemente para o homem.

- Ora, ora... Pelo visto vocês humanos não estão tão indefesos assim, porém... – O homem que era mantido imobilizado por Lee transformou-se em centenas de folhas verdes – Ainda agem de forma imatura. – disse aparecendo à frente de Gaara.

- O que quer aqui? Desconhecido! – perguntou Gaara friamente e com um pouco de receio sobre o homem que estava a sua frente.

- Bem, posso lhe adiantar, que a ajuda finalmente chegou. – disse o estranho homem, Gaara parou um estante para observá-lo, ainda estava tentando entender o que aquele homem que tinha uma mascara cobrindo a metade do rosto e estranhos cabelos prateados estava querendo dizer com "a ajuda finalmente chegou".

- Você é da vila do Oeste? Pensei que vocês haviam sido destruídos.

- Oeste? Hum... Não. O lugar de onde eu vim é muito mais distante do que esta suposta vila, eu venho do reino divino, Gaara.

- Não me lembro de ter dito meu nome, espera... – o ruivo parou um segundo para meditar - Reino divino?!!

- Você não me disse, mas eu já sabia. Meu nome é Kakashi, Trono responsável pela liberação dos guardiões, apenas peço desculpas... Pela demora.

_continua..._

* * *

E então, gostaram? odiaram? detestaram? É só me mandar uma review n.n

Casais? Antes que me perguntem, sim! Teram casai! Mas eu não vou dizer quem são..n.n.. que má eu sou :D

er.. bem... eu sei que estou com uma fic meia atrasada x.x... prometo que até semana que vem atualizo ela n.n

Beijos Marih-chan


	2. Puru

_- Naruto não me pertence_

_- Isso é uma fic UA, nada de ninjas e jutsus!_

_- Existem algumas classificações no decorrer da fic que pertencem ao mangá de Angel Sanctuary, mas a história é TOTALMENTE diferente._

_- A base da fic é uma guerra que envolve, humanos, demônios e anjos. Contra isso? Não leia!_

_- Os titulos de cada capítulo seram termos do Latim relacionados a base da fic, Marih também é cultura :D _

* * *

The Guardians - Capítulo 1

Eles ergueram seu trono em meio à destruição, em meio ao ódio e a morte. Eles não tinham sentimentos, eram verdadeiros monstros, que tinham como intenção consumir todo o mundo e suas riquezas.

Eram rebeldes, que procuravam à corrupção de tudo àquilo que ainda era considerado puro ou divino. Queriam a destruição dos humanos, criaturas que para eles, eram consideradas simples vermes, inúteis e sem aproveitamento algum.

Eram apenas uma praga que ocupava agora seu território, uma praga que seria exterminada a qualquer custo, se tudo ocorresse de acordo com os planos do grande líder dos Lords, um dos grandes sete demônios, e talvez o mais temido e cruel de todos eles, e de todas as eras, Orochimaru.

_Norte de Tensou – fortaleza central dos Lords_

Ao centro de um grande salão, se encontrava uma espécie de altar, com uma grande escadaria prateada ao seu redor, em um trono exuberante, esculpido a ouro puro, ele estava sentado, maquinando os planos de sua grande dominação, que até o ponto, estava ocorrendo conforme imaginou, com extremo sucesso. Ele, o grande demônio, com seus olhos assassinos e aterradores, mirando seu grande império de destruição, os cabelos negros caídos sobre os ombros, e o mesmo sorriso cínico aos lábios, comemorando por mais uma grande façanha de seu exercito do mal.

A porta de entrada do salão é aberta com calmaria e receio, por ela, adentra o mais fiel escudeiro do líder dos Lords, Kabuto. Um que na antiguidade era conhecido por ser um dos mais belos anjos do céu, mais puro e sereno, que agora, não era considerado mais do que um exilado, sujo e corrupto, que precisava ser detido juntamente com seu líder.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou com o pesado ar de superioridade que reinava em seu ser, o líder daquela raça deplorável.

- Perdoe-me pelo incomodo, Orochimaru-sama, trago noticias sobre os acontecimentos do Leste. – explicou com cautela o subordinado, aproximando e se curvando perante o trono do Lord maior.

- Humm, parece interessante – pronunciou Orochimaru dirigindo toda sua atenção para Kabuto – Prossiga...

O outro Lord localizou um pergaminho amarrado em suas vestes, que por sinal eram negras, símbolo dos Lords, e passou a lê-lo para seu líder.

- _O exercito do Leste, comandado pelo digno general, Lord Deidara, notifica a fortaleza central, e ao ilustre líder dos Lords, Orochimaru-sama, que as ultimas aldeias humanas fixadas ao leste da grande Tensou foram aniquiladas sem oposição suficiente alguma, não foram deixados sobreviventes, segundo as ordens da fortaleza central, a dominação está completa, e a fortaleza Leste-5 foi erguida com sucesso. Salve o império dos Lords! _Acabou – completou Kabuto fechando novamente o pergaminho.

- Excelente! – festejou o grande Lord – Em breve toda Tensou estará livre daqueles insetos, e eu Orochimaru, terei finalmente meu reinado perpétuo.

- Assim como deseja Orochimaru-sama, sua vontade será cumprida, em breve, não existiram mais humanos, nem para contar a história. – disse o Lord menor abrindo um sorriso maldoso no rosto também.

- Kabuto-kun, se aproxime do trono – ordenou – Ira me seguir, até o fim, sem propósito fixo? – indagou.

- Cla-claro Orochimaru-sama! Meu único propósito é seguir suas ordens. – respondeu o subordinado com receio.

- Então porque não está comandando seu exercito na região que lhe foi designada? – perguntou calmamente o líder dos Lords, e aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal, já que esse tom de voz e modo de se dirigir a subordinados, indicava a extrema irritação do grande Lord.

- Orochimaru-sama, sou grato por ter me nomeado general do exército dominante Sul, e garanto ao senhor de que não é necessária minha presença neste, já que o Sul foi completamente dominado.

- Afirma isso com tanta certeza Kabuto-kun, como pretende me provar? – perguntou sorrindo Orochimaru, e aquilo, significava algo pior ainda para Kabuto.

- Já erguemos ao Sul seis fortalezas secundarias como foi ordenado pelo senhor, não há mais o que fazer lá, a região é desértica, e é praticamente impossível que humanos vivam nas montanhas, já que as mesmas também já foram verificadas. Eu posso garantir que meu trabalho está feito Orochimaru-sama, e meu único desejo é servir diretamente ao senhor em seu grande reinado, apenas isso.

- Muito bom kabuto-kun, pode se retirar.

- Com sua licença, Orochimaru-sama – disse o Lord fazendo uma reverencia e se dirigindo para a saída do grande salão.

O Lord que estava assentado sobre o trono dourado matutou por alguns instantes, e repentinamente contraiu o punho com força, e em seu rosto se formou uma expressão de assombrosa raiva.

- KIMIMARU! – gritou o grande Lord.

A grande porta novamente foi aberta, revelando outro subordinado do Lord Orochimaru, Kimimaru, um dos mais fiéis depois de Kabuto.

- Deseja algo, Orochimaru-sama?- perguntou respeitosamente o Lord.

- Quero me reunir com todos os meus três generais, a algo que não está me agradando.

- Algo que não o agrada mestre?- indagou surpreso aquele Lord de olhar tão frio.

- Sim, preciso falar com eles, estou com um mau pressentimento sobre algo que está por vir. – disse mirando o teto do grande salão do trono, definitivamente, algo nada agradável iria acontecer.

--

--

--

_Caverna de reuniões – Sul de Tensou._

- Kakashi-san, certo? – o homem à frente de Gaara apenas moveu a cabeça de forma positiva – Já que sabe meu nome, então deve saber que sou o atual líder desta vila, e se o senhor veio até aqui para nos roubar, ou vender informações para os Lords, saiba que seus truques não me surpreenderam, e que não teremos piedade alguma de você.

- Estou longe de ser um desses seres medíocres que foram citados por você. Desci a Tensou somente para libertar os Guardiões, eles iram dar um fim ao reinado dos Lords.

- Mas, quem são eles? E você? É o que?

- Gaara-san parece não entender bem as coisas que digo, hum... – murmurou Kakashi procurando uma explicação - Vamos simplificar então, eu sou um anjo.

- Anjo? Como anjo? – perguntou o ruivo erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você definitivamente é complicado, bem, pelo que parece a potestade guardiã de Tensou não está prestando atenção nos atuais acontecimentos e...

- Já faz anos que Tensou foi dominada pelos Lords. – disse interrompendo.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou, ignorando o comentário de Gaara – Não entendo o porquê da potestade não ter agido logo no inicio da invasão dos Lords... – o anjo colocou um dos dedos sobre o queixo se fazendo pensativo - Então, fui enviado para despertar os guardiões, já que a situação está em um ponto bem crítico.

- Gaara já ia abrir a boca para questionar o homem mais uma vez, mas este, adiantou-se, adquirindo repentinamente uma feição séria.

- Na criação de Tensou, foram aprisionados seis anjos guerreiros em seis pontos estratégicos, anjos escolhidos pelo próprio Criador para servirem como exercito divino em uma guerra já esperada contra o mal.

Lee estava boquiaberto com as palavras daquele desconhecido, Anjos? Exercito divino? Isso quer dizer, que as oferendas surtiram algum efeito? Então eles finalmente estavam salvos, ou, definitivamente, aquele homem era um excelente mentiroso.

--

--

--

- Leve-me a tais guardiões, se eles existem mesmo, Kakashi-san, desejo vê-los. – disse Gaara cruzando os braços seriamente.

- Algumas gotas se criaram atrás da cabeça do Trono, demonstrando nervosismo perante o olhar intenso e sombrio de Gaara.

- Somente eu sei o segredo e tenho poder para desapertá-los de seu sono divino, mas, somente a potestade pode encontrá-los.

- Potestade? – aquilo estava deixando o ruivo realmente irritado, um desconhecido surge repentinamente com truques estranhos em seu esconderijo, e lhe fala sobre supostos guardiões, a quem ele pretendia enganar?

Gaara não era burro, mas conhecia as horas em que deveria hesitar, e parar para pensar sobre o assunto, aquilo era realmente muito estranho, teria que falar com alguém antes de sair escutando o que um desconhecido com uma mascara dizia, e principalmente, deveria parar e analisar com mais frieza ainda, quando um desconhecido com uma mascara lhe oferecia ajuda.

- Gaara-san está um pouco confuso no momento, posso ver – disse o homem esboçando um sorriso que podia ser visto por trás da mascara – Se desejar esperar e analisar a situação, sobre confiar ou não em mim, não haverá problemas, estarei a seu dispor, para quando precisar.

- "_Como ele sabe que eu estou desconfiado? Esse homem realmente é estranho... Eu sinto uma estranha sensação de confiança vindo dele, mas... Ar! Eu só queria que tudo acabasse, e que pudéssemos viver, apenas viver em paz._"

Gaara não respondeu ao homem, apenas se dirigiu para a saída da caverna, e foi para a aldeia, deixando apenas Kakashi e Lee na caverna.

- Hum... – o moreno das sobrancelhas encarava firmemente o "anjo" – "_Ele não parece um anjo, parece um humano, normal!_" – continuava encarando-o, e analisava cada detalhe do homem, seu rosto, seus cabelos, suas roupas, definitivamente não encontrava nada nele que poderia diferenciá-lo de um humano.

Uma gota se formou atrás da cabeça de kakashi novamente, realmente era uma situação incomoda, já que estava sendo observado detalhadamente por um garoto bem, digamos, considerado "estranho" em seu conceito.

--

--

--

Em um local pequeno, quente e abafado, com dezenas de armas penduradas sobre as paredes e tetos, e uma intensa fornalha em grande trabalho, uma garota batia sua ferramenta contra a espada quente posta sobre a firme pedra a sua frente incessantemente, a fim de realizar o acabamento da arma. A garota teve que ser interrompida, já que a porta do local foi escancarada com certa agressividade.

- Tenten! – um garoto chamou-a com um ar irritado.

- Já lhe disse para não entrar assim Kiba! O que quer? – respondeu ao chamado ainda concentrada na arma em que trabalhava, não olhando para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos espetados e aparência selvagem que adentrara o local.

- Esteve com Gaara não esteve? O que decidiram? Vamos à guerra?! – perguntou eufórico, adentrando mais o local, abrindo espaço para um grande cão que o acompanhava ficar ao seu lado.

- Ainda não temos muitas coisas decididas, a única coisa certa é que os treinamentos vão ser intensificados.

- Mais treinamento?! _"Até parece o esquisito do Lee falando."_ – perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Kiba, tente entender, eles são demônios... – dessa vez Tenten resolveu olha-lo, abandonando a ferramenta que utilizava ao chão.

- Eu sei... Mas já estamos preparados! Treinamos muito! Não quero esperar até que sejamos os únicos sobreviventes de todo o mundo. – disse o garoto fitando o chão.

- Entendo, eu também não gostaria de esperar mais, se eu pudesse, mataria cada uma daquelas criaturas abomináveis com minhas próprias mãos! Mas é da maneira que Gaara decidiu que deve ser.

- Humph... – apenas um grunhido de desaprovação foi ouvido por parte de Kiba.

--

--

--

Temari caminhava por uma trilha aberta em meio ao encontro de duas grandes montanhas, o local para onde estava indo era realmente de difícil acesso, e complicava mais ainda o fato de ter que carregar aquele grande tacho repleto de oferendas.

- _"Será que é blasfêmia cogitar o fato de absolutamente ninguém ligar para a droga que eu faço todos os dias__? E também às vezes surgir na droga da minha mente a idéia de que isso não esta servindo para absolutamente nada?!_" – pensava irritada a garota, enquanto caminhava em direção a "suposta" caverna santa.

A garota caminhava em passos largos e pesados, demonstrando ainda mais a irritação por estar envolvida em tal ato.

Não apreciava ser uma sacerdotisa, depois de tanto tempo sendo uma, acabou descobrindo que aquilo não adiantava de absolutamente nada, já que nunca houvera um resultado concreto.

Temari era sonhadora, uma bela jovem com um grande espírito guerreiro, desejava guerrear, estar a frente do campo de batalha, e mostrar que poderia ser muito mais útil matando do que ofertando.

Não entendia o porquê de não encontrarem outra sacerdotisa? Será que não havia mais nenhuma garota "pura" naquela vila? Será que a guerra havia feito todas as garotas mudarem seus conceitos sobre o certo? Aqueles pensamentos definitivamente a irritavam mais, e mais.

Abandonou seus devaneios e viu que já se aproximava da caverna. Conhecia aquele lugar com a palma de sua mão, afinal, já fazia muito tempo que era a única pessoa louca o suficiente para ir até lá.

A entrada da caverna ficava contra o sol, o que a deixava escura e com um aspecto sombrio, parecia uma simples caverna, daquelas usadas para abrigar animais, e seria uma, se o numero de animais não fosse tão escasso em Tensou.

Conforme a garota adentrava a caverna, um pequeno raio de luz podia ser avistado ao fundo, não se sabia de onde vinha, a única coisa que sabiam era que aquela pequena luz era a única fonte de iluminação da estranha caverna, e também, o único alerta para o grande poço que ficava logo abaixo do local onde o feche apontava.

Era um poço negro e sem fundo, onde todas as oferendas eram jogadas e nunca mais vistas, simplesmente desapareciam. Temari já ouviu histórias de que é o próprio portal para o céu, poderia ser para o próprio inferno pensava ela às vezes. Uma vez lhe contaram que um garoto um dia ousou adentrar o grande poço e ver o que havia em seu fundo, pura estupidez, já que nunca mais se ouviu falar no corajoso garoto, ou, apenas o estúpido que pulou no poço, como Temari gostava de dizer.

A garota se ajoelhou diante do poço, e logo em seguida, fechando os olhos, arremessou a oferenda contida no tacho. Tudo desapareceu, como acontecia todos os dias. A garota voltou a abrir os olhos, e olhou para as próprias mãos.

- _"O que... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?! Droga! Quando essa maldita revolta vai acabar?!"_ – Suas mãos tremiam, e ela as fechou com força, podia sentir a visão ficando embaçada, mas não seria tola a ponto de chorar, prometera para si mesma há muito tempo, dês de quando seus pais morreram, de que não derramaria uma lágrima sequer, jamais! Que cuidaria de seus irmãos até o fim de sua vida, até o ponto de morrer por eles.

Passou as mãos sobre os olhos bruscamente, a fim de interromper a ação que poderia acontecer. Levantou-se, e se dirigiu até a saída da caverna, não pediria nada naquele dia, apenas ficaria calada, esperando um resultado.

"_Ela parecia triste hoje... Não gosto de vê-la assim..." _– pensou alguém.

--

--

--

- Odeio ficar aqui... – resmungou a garota loira dona de belas orbes azuis, sentada sobre um rochedo.

O rapaz que se encontrava próximo a ela não se manifestou.

- Odeio o calor que faz aqui... – reclamou novamente a garota, olhando de esguia para seu parceiro.

O rapaz, novamente não se manifestou perante a reclamação da garota a seu lado.

- Odeio ter que estar aqui, principalmente pelo fato de estar aqui com você! – completou sua outra reclamação falando diretamente para o garoto.

- Já entendi Ino, não é necessário que fique expressando seu ódio tão abertamente assim, guarde para si mesma, é o que pessoas costumam fazer. – disse calmamente.

- _"Como eu odeio esse esquisito do Shino!!!"_ – pensou a loira voltando sua atenção para o horizonte novamente.

A loira carregava um grande bastão de madeira amarrado em suas costas, e o garoto apenas se mantinha de braços cruzados analisando o horizonte, não demonstrando carregar nenhuma arma.

Acontecia diariamente, sempre dois soldados da vila eram solicitados para fazer a guarda da entrada, e não permitir que nada, nem ninguém, descobrisse a localização da vila entre as montanhas.

Ino passou a olhar para as unhas, depois do treinamento passaram a ficar horríveis, a garota procurava se manter bem, era muito vaidosa, e uma das garotas mais cobiçada de toda a vila. Não se preocupava muito quando fazia a guarda da entrada, já que raramente apareciam Lords, e outro privilégio era estar com Shino, um dos guerreiros mais eficientes que guardava a entrada todos os dias.

- No céu... Ainda estão distantes. – disse Shino descruzando os braços.

- Hum? – a garota voltou-se para o longe e pode ver, dois seres com azas negras voando sobre o céu, eram Lords. – Droga! Justo no meu turno, o que faremos? – perguntou demonstrando certa aflição.

- São apenas dois, será rápido. – O rapaz misterioso retirou uma espécie de "apito" feito de um estranho material de dentro da blusa, e o assoprou.

Ino olhava sem entender, já que não ouviu barulho algum saindo do estranho objeto. Quando olhou para o lado, e viu uma estranha nuvem negra saindo de uma brecha na montanha.

- In-insetos? – indagou a garota.

- Sim, insetos. – respondeu.

Os dois Lors voavam tranquilamente pela região a procura de vestígios humanos, aquele local não era muito vigiado, já que ficava em uma área pouco habitável. Nenhum humano idiota viveria lá, era o que eles pensavam quando avistaram uma enorme nuvem negra vindo em sua direção.

- O que é aquilo?! – perguntou um Lord de cabelos azuis, que não obteve resposta – Tayuya! Ta me ouvindo? Tem uma coisa estranha vindo em nossa direção! - disse pairando no ar.

- Insetos? Isso não é bom, são besouros das montanhas, melhor não chegarmos perto. – disse a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Tsc... Que saco, fugindo de insetos... – reclamou

- Se você quiser passar por eles, à vontade. – respondeu irônica - Estou voltando e irei dizer que não encontramos nada aqui, ainda mais com todos esses insetos, nenhum humano seria tolo o suficiente para viver em um lugar como esse!

- Tem razão, vamos voltar.

Em uma distancia razoável, Shino e Ino observavam a dubla de Lords se afastando, e mais tarde desaparecendo por completo.

- Você realmente é estranho... – disse a garota olhando assustada para Shino.

- Melhor reportarmos o ocorrido ao Gaara. – disse friamente.

- Sim, meu turno já esta mesmo chegando ao fim. – disse a garota dando uma pausa e olhando o horizonte - Lords por aqui... definitivamente não é um bom sinal.

A loira se dirigiu para a vila sozinha, já que Shino decidiu ficar por mais algum tempo para verificar se os inimigos tinham mesmo ido embora. O que eles não sabiam, o que talvez nenhum habitante daquela pequena vila sabia, era que a maior de todas as guerras estava por vir, a guerra que ira decidir o fim ou a sobrevivência de toda a raça humana.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ola queridos leitores anônimos e não-anônimos. Me desculpem pela demora, mas o ritimo de postagem dessa fic vai ser bem lento mesmo. Agora que estou de férias talvez eu de uma acelerada, o problema é que estou com outra fic em andamento, então eu não posso prometer nada xD 

Agradeço muito a todos que me deixaram reviews, elas são um grande bonus para todos os autores n.n.. E insentivo os meus anônimos queridos a deixa-las também, mostrem suas opiniões, me chinguem se quiserem x.x

* * *

**Resposta para a Reviews:**

**Sasah-chan:** Que bom que gostou, espero que aprove o primeiro capítulo da fic também. Obrigada pela review.

**Sakyy:** Sim, e pretendo torna-lo melhor ainda! Gaa-chan é tudo xD. Obrigada pela review.

**SakuraSouke:** Vindo de você esses elogios são uma honra Sakura! Estou me esforçando muito para fazer o melhor que posso aqui, espero ter sua aprovação neste capítulo também. Obrigada pela review.

**anynha:** xD. Fico feliz por ter gostado, espero que goste da continuação. Obrigada pela review.

**Lola Spixii:** Tipo, pra te falara a verdade, os casais não estão definidos ainda o.o. ( autora inrresponsavel) Atrasei muitoo com a fic e nem tenho casais ainsa x.x.. Mas eles viram, não sei quais, mas virão. Obrigada pela review.

**Nao-chan n.n:** Pois é, o Kakashi é dono dessas coisas. Vão ter seis guardiões no total. Nenhum deles apareceu na fic ainda, então já da pra imaginar quem pode ser xD. Que bom que você gostou, vou tentar não atrasar tanto com o próximo capítulo. Obrigada pela review.

Beijos a todos. Marih-chan!


	3. Determinatione

_- Naruto não me pertence_

_- Isso é uma fic UA, nada de ninjas e jutsus!_

_- Existem algumas classificações no decorrer da fic que pertencem ao mangá de Angel Sanctuary, mas a história é TOTALMENTE diferente._

_- A base da fic é uma guerra que envolve, humanos, demônios e anjos. Contra isso? Não leia!_

_- Os titulos de cada capítulo seram termos do Latim relacionados a base da fic, Marih também é cultura :D _

**

* * *

**

The Guardians - Capítulo 2

--

--

"_Às vezes sinto meu coração palpitar mais rápido. O mal... O mal está muito próximo. Só me resta agora o despertar, deste estagnado túmulo de gelo, para liderar meu exército no campo de batalha."_

_--_

_--_

- Kakashi-san, deve estar cansado da viagem. "_Pelo menos eu acho_" – disse Lee se levantando do lugar onde antes estava sentado, e caminhando até a saída da caverna – Vamos até a aldeia.

- Na realidade não estou cansado, mas aceito o convite – disse o grande Anjo seguindo o rapaz até a saída também.

Ambos caminharam até a vila em total silêncio, por mais expansivo que Lee fosse não poderia ignorar o fato daquele sujeito presente ali ser um total desconhecido.

Avistaram ao longe uma garota loura que carregava um bastão amarrado nas costas correndo dentre os rochedos, Lee forçou um pouco a vista, e percebeu que aquela era Ino, mas porque estaria correndo tanto?

- Ino! – gritou-a.

A garota no mesmo instante parou de correr, olhando para os lados, buscando o dono da voz que a chamara.

Kakashi e Lee se apreçaram e chegaram até a garota. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, e vários fios de cabelos haviam grudado no pescoço devido à corrida.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lee com certa preocupação, poderia se dizer que era impossível ver alguém como Ino naquele estado.

- Lords na fronteira! – respondeu séria, recebendo como resposta um grave olhar de espanto. Ino percebeu o homem atrás de Lee, não o conhecia – Quem é ele? – perguntou curiosa.

Kakashi apenas continuou em silêncio, observando a situação.

- Depois explico, temos que falar com Gaara sobre isso imediatamente. – disse com um olhar nada amigável seguindo o caminho até a vila – "_Lords por aqui? Como?!"._

_--_

_--_

_Sul de Tensou – Noite – Sala do Líder._

- Entendo... – O ruivo continuou indiferente, mantinha seus olhos fechados e os braços cruzados, apenas ouvindo o que as pessoas do outro lado da mesa diziam.

- Fazia muito tempo que eles não apareciam pelas redondezas! É perigoso! – disse Ino eufórica batendo as duas mãos sobre a mesa – O que faremos?!

- Por enquanto, nada. – disse abrindo os olhos, mirando a garota. – Eu já esperava por isso. Logo Lords iriam aparecer por aqui procurando por humanos, enquanto não nos descobrirem não faremos nada!

A garota se recompôs, ajeitando uma mecha rebelde do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- E quem é esse estranho? – disse apontando para Kakashi, que se encontrava ao lado de Lee na sala.

- Este é Kakashi – O homem apenas sorriu cumprimentando-a - Manterei o propósito de sua vinda aqui em sigilo por enquanto.

- Tsunade-sama e Jiraya-sama não vão gostar de saber que existe um estranho em nosso meio – respondeu a garota.

- Não me importo com isso, eles são apenas conselheiros. Eu ainda mando aqui! – dizendo isso, levantou-se de sua cadeira e se dirigiu parar a porta – Lee, Kakashi-san, venham comigo, por favor.

--

--

Caminhavam tranqüilos pelas ruas da pequena Konoha. A aldeia não era grande. Seria tudo muito escuro, já que Konoha era inteiramente cercada por montanhas gigantescas, porém, haviam várias tochas que iluminavam a cidade a noite.

- Gaara-san. – chamou Kakashi.

- Sim?

- Não acha a iluminação um tanto perigosa? Os Lords poderiam encontrar a aldeia facilmente à noite. – disse enquanto caminhavam observando a cidade.

- As montanhas encobrem a luz, é tudo muito bem planejado. Os pontos onde as tochas são colocadas, a intensidade das chamas...

- Gaara-kun é um ótimo líder, ele pensa em tudo! – disse Lee alegremente.

- Faço o que posso para o bem da vila. – respondeu – Apenas quero proporcionar a estas pessoas uma vida segura.

- Kakashi-san, todas as pessoas que se encontram aqui são refugiadas. – começou Lee de forma séria – Todos tiveram suas casas e famílias destruídas.

- Por isso quero acabar logo com aqueles malditos Lords! Essas pessoas já sofreram de mais. – disse Gaara.

- E continuarão sofrendo, se não agirmos logo. – completou Lee.

- Isso realmente é um problema dos grandes. – disse Kakashi despreocupado colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Podemos sair em jornada amanhã se quiserem...

- Jornada? – perguntou Lee olhando-o sem entender. Pararam de caminhar, e os dois rapazes se colocaram a frente do "anjo" olhando-o, aguardando uma explicação.

Kakashi olhou para os dois meio surpreso, eles esperavam o que? Nunca dissera que as coisas seriam fáceis de realizar.

- Temos que acordar os guardiões, não é uma coisa simples de se fazer oras!

O Trono realmente teria que esclarecer várias coisas naquela noite.

--

--

_Norte de Tensou – Fortaleza Central dos Lords._

Um rapaz aparentemente jovem caminhava em passos largos e fortes por um dos grandes corredores escuros da fortaleza central. Tinha cabelos negros que se encontravam presos, tão negros quanto seus olhos. O rapaz, chegando ao final do grande corredor, abriu a porta que dava a sala do trono, encontrando o líder dos Lords, Orochimaru.

- Ora, ora. Itachi-san, é um prazer revê-lo. Há quanto tempo não vem me visitar. – disse sorrindo com certo cinismo o grande Lord.

- Estou aqui somente pelo chamado, Orochimaru-sama. – respondeu friamente.

- Uchiha Itachi... Seus olhos dizem que não gosta muito de mim... – zombou Orochimaru.

- Respeito-o sobre todas as coisas, e sou grato por ter me dado o exército do Norte para comandar. – Itachi respondeu sem demora, de forma fria, como de costume.

- Hum, vamos deixar nossas desavenças de lado meu caro Itachi, somente por agora, Sim? – O grande Lord se levantou vagarosamente de seu trono, descendo as escadas de pé á pé.

O Uchiha apenas o olhava, o líder dos Lords caminhou até ele, e passou a dar voltar em torno do rapaz.

- Sabe Itachi, seu exército é o mais poderoso e preparado. Por isso tenho mantido-o aqui, tão próximo de mim. – Itachi só o seguia com os olhos.

Porque mesmo seguia a Orochimaru? A sim, porque por ironia do destino ele era um dos grandes sete demônios.

- Chegue ao ponto Orochimaru-sama, creio que não me chamou somente para bajular meu exército. – sua voz saiu rígida.

- Sim, não o chamei para isso – O líder dos Lords parou poucos metros a frente de Itachi, com as mãos para trás, e um olhar severo. – Ainda existem humanos em Tensou!

- Perdoe-me Orochimaru-sama – interrompeu - Não sei por que está me dizendo isso. Cada general é encarregado de uma região, não existem humanos em meus domínios, posso afirmar com toda certeza! – respondeu imponente.

- Realmente, de fato é considerável o que disse. Mas, EXISTEM-HUMANOS-EM-TENSOU! – O Lord alterara completamente o tom de voz, adquirindo uma feição assustadora, porém, Itachi não se abalara.

A porta foi novamente aberta, entrando por ela Kimimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama, as ordens já foram enviadas a todos os generais – disse se curvando em reverencia ao mestre – Deidara-sama e Sasori-sama chegaram ao anoitecer do próximo dia. – O Lord servo, ao completar o aviso se retirou novamente da sala.

A feição demoníaca fora deixada de lado por um momento.

- Próximo dia... Próximo dia! Nunca consigo bons seguidores! – O demônio reclamara para si mesmo. – Itachi-san, esteja aqui pelo anoitecer, faremos uma reunião de emergência.

- Reunião de emergência? – indagou

- Sim, o tempo está mudando, algo fora dos meus planos está para acontecer. Pode se retirar – disse caminhando novamente para o trono gesticulando com as mãos para que Itachi se retirasse.

- Com sua licença. – O general Lord se dirigiu para a saída, levemente irritado.

--

--

_Sul de Tensou – noite – uma Rua em Konoha. _

- Como eu disse há algumas horas atrás Gaara, os guardiões estão selados em pontos estratégicos de Tensou.

- Pontos estratégicos? Isso significa que podem estar à milhas de distância de nós?! – perguntou Gaara preocupado com as palavras do Anjo.

- Sim, podem demorar dias, até meses para liberarmos todos eles. – responder Kakashi.

Gaara demonstrou certa aflição, não tinham tanto tempo. A qualquer momento o exército dos Lords poderia descobrir a localização de Konoha, e então, seria realmente o fim.

- Devemos ir Gaara! É a nossa única chance! – exclamou Lee fervoroso.

- Estamos oferecendo a sua ajuda tão esperada, Gaara. Basta aceitar. – pronunciou de forma séria o homem a frente de Gaara.

- Bem, então partiremos pela manhã! Não podemos esperar mais... – Disse o ruivo preocupado, virando-se de costas para os demais, sumindo pelas ruas fracamente iluminadas pelas chamas, solitário.

- Devemos montar um grupo Kakashi-san? Afinal, ficaremos muito tempo fora, seria o mais adequado, não? – perguntou Lee que ficara ao lado de Kakashi observando Gaara desaparecer.

- Seria bom...

--

--

_Sul de Tensou – Madrugada – Casa de Kiba._

- Partir? Guardiões? Esse cara ai do seu lado é mesmo um Anjo?! – perguntou o Garoto eufórico – É meio difícil de acreditar, sobrancelhudo.

- Kiba-san, melhores explicações vão ser dadas pelo próprio Gaara pelo amanhecer, esperamos sua presença nesta jornada, não é somente por Konoha... É pela humanidade!

- Certo, eu e Akamaru estamos nessa então! – respondeu aceitando, e virando-se para seu cão.

- Au au!

--

- Bem Kakashi-san, nossa equipe já está formada. – respondeu Lee aparentemente cansado.

- Tem certeza que pretende levar aqueles humanos? – perguntou.

- São os melhores que temos, sem dúvida! Vamos conseguir!

- "_Pelo menos são otimistas..._"

- O Sol está prestes a nascer, melhor irmos até a sala do Gaara.

- A Sala? Creio que ele não estará lá, ainda não amanheceu.

- Gaara nunca dorme, é mais fácil encontrá-lo lá do que em sua casa.

- Hum, melhor. Quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor será.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente em direção a sala de Gaara, as ruas começavam a ser iluminadas pelos fracos raios de sol que surgiam no horizonte, por incrível que pareça, o amanhecer em Konoha era belo. E mesmo que, por somente um mísero instante, era possível esquecer as desgraças daquele mundo, e contemplar o nascer do sol.

--

Estavam todos lá, os melhores guerreiros de Konoha, reunidos com um único propósito, libertar os guardiões; os seres divinos que os ajudariam naquela batalha sangrenta.

Gaara olhava para as pessoas a sua frente, todos, apenas aguardando que o mesmo decidisse partir.

A porta da sala fora escancarada.

- Gaara! Como assim ira parir? – A garota entrara fora de si, deveras irritada. Seu semblante realmente não era nada agradável.

O ruivo apenas continuou em sua mesa, terminando de preencher alguns curiosos pergaminhos que haviam sobre ela.

A loira que entrara na sala bufou. Mais irritada ainda.

- Eu vou com você! – gritou.

- Não vai. – respondeu calmamente.

- Eu sou sim! Não tente me impedir, estou cansada de ficar aqui parada sem poder fazer nada!

- Temari, você não pode ir, alguém tem que fazer as oferendas diariamente. – respondeu o ruivo aparentemente calmo.

- A moça não precisará fazer mais oferendas, Gaara. – disse Kakashi em baixo tom, encostado na parede dos fundos da sala.

- Quem é esse?! – perguntou Temari.

- Não vamos mais fazer oferendas, como assim? – perguntou Gaara curioso.

- Oferendas são completamente desnecessárias no momento, a sacerdotisa poderia nos levar até o lugar onde as realiza? – perguntou desencostando da parede, mirando Temari.

- Sim, posso. – A garota olhou para o irmão, lançando um meio sorriso de provocação, ela iria _junto_.

--

--

O pequeno grupo, formado pelos respectivos jovens: Gaara, Temari, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Ino e Shino, caminhavam em direção a caverna Santa, sendo seguidos por Kakashi. O Vale que atravessavam era limpo, mal havia vegetação. A entrada para a caverna já podia ser vista ao longe, o que deixara Gaara menos preocupado com a demora.

O grupo se posicionou a frente da caverna, era proibida a entrada de pessoas lá, a não ser escolhidos.

- É aqui, como pode ver Kakashi – disse Gaara mirando a entrada da caverna.

- Temari-san poderia me acompanhar na entrada? – perguntou o homem a garota.

- Mas não tem como outras pessoas entrarem, a caverna tem um tipo de escudo que impede a entrada de quem não é escolhido. – explicou Temari.

O Anjo aproximou-se da entrada, e caminhou caverna adentrou tranquilamente, apenas gritando já de dentro da caverna um "Ande logo" para Temari.

Todos ali ficaram realmente surpresos com o ato. Isso era mais uma prova, de que aquele homem era realmente especial.

Temari se apressou para alcançá-lo, e passou a caminhar a frente do homem misterioso. Como conseguiu entrar na caverna? Encontrar a resposta para sua própria questão a deixava louca, era impossível.

A caverna se mantinha escura, como sempre. Em poucos segundos, o pequeno feixe de luz, única fonte de iluminação da caverna, pode ser visto. Temari e Kakashi pararam de andar, observando à imensidão do poço a frente deles.

- É aqui onde realizamos as oferendas – disse Temari achando tudo aquilo uma verdadeira perda de tempo.

- A sim, muito obrigado por me trazer até aqui Temari-san, já volto – Kakashi agradeceu-a, e tomando um impulso, saltou poço á dentro.

- O que?!! – A garota observou aquele ato incrédula, o homem a seu lado havia pulado dentro do poço das oferendas!

--

Kakashi caia normalmente no poço, sem se abalar. A queda era rápida, e o vento forte. Tudo era muito escuro, só sentia a pressão que o ar lhe causava devido à queda rápida. Em um instante, o poço se tornou um lugar claro, branco. Suas paredes haviam desaparecido, e como mágica, o anjo parou de cair, e passou a descer lentamente, até seus pés poderem tocar o chão com extrema calmaria.

O trono passou a caminhar por um corredor branco, sem paredes ou mesmo um chão visível, era apenas um branco reinante em um todo. Um pouco a frente, podia ser visto uma espécie de aro dourado, aproximou-se dele e o empurrou, abrindo o que parecia ser uma porta.

A porta dava entrada a um lindo jardim. Sereno e acolhedor, onde uma brisa fresca sobrava com lentidão. Kakashi olhou para os lados, parecia procurar alguém, ou algo. Em um recanto próximo, ao lado de algumas árvores, dormia um jovem, aparentemente normal, sobre a relva. O homem de cabelos prateados se aproximou do adormecido.

- Ora, ora. É isso que a grande Potestade anda fazendo todo esse tempo? – disse agachando-se ao lado do rapaz que estava deitado ao gramado.

- Tsc... O que você quer aqui? – perguntou o jovem ainda com seus olhos fechados e voz sonolenta.

- Temos um trabalho a fazer, e precisamos de você meu caro. As coisas estão feias por aqui.

- Não me diga que... – Nesse instante, o rapaz que antes mantinha os olhos fechados, os abriu. Revelando um olhar incrivelmente pesado e preguiçoso - Cara, que problema.

--

--

_continua..._

* * *

Olá a todos os leitores desta humilde fic feliz feita por uma autora baka. Agadeço muitissímo por todas as reviews, elas me deixam muito alegre!

Esse capítulo não me agradou muito, achei-o muito parado. Próximo capítulo a jornada é realmente iníciada! E talvez já temos a aparição do primeiro Guadião, se tudo der certo. Ola só, acabei de atualizar The Final Night na terça, e já na quinta atualizo The Guardians, é realmente um avançono tempo xD

Peço que continuem se expressando nas reviews, dizendo o que estam achando, me críticando de forma construtiva se puderem.

Pretendo não atrazar tanto no próximo capítulo, mas não posso promete-lo para semana que vem, infelizmente :T

E repitindo, teram casais! Mesmo a fic não sendo voltada para os mesmos, isso é o maxímo que posso adiantar ;D

* * *

**Resposta para as Reviews.**

**Sasah-chan:** Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha te agradado. Logo, logo o clima aqui vai ficar, digamos, mais sangrento xD

**Vic.hst:** Olá, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que goste. Muito obrigada por me deixar uma review.

**Kimi Tsukishiro:** É uma história que realmente me da trabalho, justamente por ter muitos detalhes para serem trabalhados. A caverna guarda alguém sim, como vimos neste capítulo xD, não exatamente guardiões, estes começam a aparecer no próximo. GaaLee? É algo para se pensar, ainda não tenho casais definidos, vou deixar a fic se estabelecer melhor para pensar em casais, mas eles vão existir! xD

**Sakyy:** Que bom que está gostando, eu fico muito feliz! Eu estou tentando fazer algo mais original, o que deixa minha cabecinha a mil x.x' Aqui está o capítulo seguinte, espero que goste moça.

**Nao-chan n.n:** Sem problemas xD. Que bom que gostou a fic, estou me dedicando muito nela, por isso os super atrasos com as postagens x.x' Nao-chan, obrigada pela review :D

Beijos a todos, Marih-chann!


	4. Justitia

_- Naruto não me pertence_

_- Isso é uma fic UA, nada de ninjas e jutsus!_

_- Existem algumas classificações no decorrer da fic que pertencem ao mangá de Angel Sanctuary, mas a história é TOTALMENTE diferente._

_- A base da fic é uma guerra que envolve, humanos, demônios e anjos. Contra isso? Não leia!_

_- Os titulos de cada capítulo seram termos do Latim relacionados a base da fic, Marih também é cultura :D _

* * *

**The Guardians - Capítulo 3**

--

--

"_Posso ouvir ainda as batidas de seu coração, mesmo depois de tantos séculos. O laço que nos uni é eterno, assim como minha fiel promessa de servidão. Quando despertar, estarei ao seu lado para te proteger a frente da batalha, mesmo contra sua vontade..."._

--

--

Temari se encontrava ajoelhada à frente do poço, apreensiva. Kakashi simplesmente havia saltado para dentro do poço. Aquela pessoa era definitivamente louca! Sim! Era isso o que ele era.

A loura não sabia o que fazer, se corria para fora da caverna e pedia ajuda para os amigos, ou se apenas continuava aguardando que por um milagre dos céus aquele homem estivesse preso em uma das raízes que cresciam nas paredes do poço.

Forçava a visão ao máximo para poder enxergar algo naquela imensidão escura, inutilmente. Até que por fim, sentou-se ao chão, matutando o que fazer, quando mesmo que muito baixo, pode ouvir um ruído, um ruído que vinha de dentro do poço! Voltou à mesma posição em que se encontrava antes, e rezava mentalmente para que aquele estranho louco subisse de volta a superfície pelas paredes.

Porém, a sacerdotisa surpreendeu-se mais ainda com o que ocorreu logo em seguida; dois vultos emergiram de dentro do poço em alta velocidade, fazendo com que vários fios de seus cabelos se eriçassem com o vento provocado.

Ao lado de Temari, pousaram suavemente sob o chão, duas pessoas portadoras de grandes asas brancas. A garota piscou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes... Analisando bem a situação. Ela, ajoelhada em uma posição comprometedora em frente ao poço, e "pessoas" com asas atrás de si, e por mais incrível ainda que parecesse, Kakashi era um dos que estava lá.

- Espero que não tenha feito-a esperar muito Temari-chan. – disse o mascarado sorrindo, enquanto suas asas, e a de seu companheiro, desapareciam lentamente, se transformando em vários pontos brilhantes que flutuavam no ar.

- "_Asas... Eram asas, mas... Não podem ser asas, pessoas não têm asas, mas eles tinham! Eles tinham asas!_" - pensava consigo mesma enquanto gesticulava de forma estranha.

- Er... Temari-chan? A senhorita está bem? – perguntou Kakashi um pouco assustado com o comportamento da garota.

- Que mulher problemática... Não podemos deixá-la aí e seguir em frente? – perguntou enquanto virava-se e começava a caminhar rumo a saída.

- "_Kakashi pulou no poço, e depois saiu voando dele, hum... Uma pessoa pulou no poço, e DUAS pessoas saíram do poço!_"- continuava Temari do mesmo modo.

- Não tem como deixá-la aqui, ela é a sacerdotisa meu caro. – respondeu Kakashi cruzando os braços e encostando-se a uma parede.

- Como?! Esta é a mulher que realiza as oferendas? – perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Sim, a própria.

Então, aquela era a humana tão especial, a única que adentrava a caverna há tantos anos.

- Hum...

Temari foi vencida pela própria falta de respostas, e levantando-se, encarou as duas pessoas ali presentes, de forma analítica. Pareciam normais, mas não, não poderiam ser normais, não depois daquilo.

- Kakashi-san, poderia me explicar como conseguiu sair do poço?! E o porque de ter entrado nele?! – Temari perguntou extremamente irritada por não compreender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

Kakashi apenas cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os novamente em seguida.

- Vamos para fora, lá explicarei tudo. – respondeu normalmente se dirigindo até a saída, deixando uma Temari com os nervos a flor da pele.

Caminharam um pouco mais até saírem da caverna, onde todos esperavam ansiosos.

- Kakashi-san, como conseguiu entrar na caverna?! Esse ato realmente não é comum. – perguntou Gaara.

Antes mesmo de Kakashi responder a pergunta do líder do grupo, Shikamaru apareceu, saindo de trás de Kakashi.

Kakashi é bom que a situação esteja realmente agravante para solicitar a presença dos guardiões, sabe que não podem ser acordados por motivos simples. – falou Shikamaru ignorando o grupo pasmo a sua frente, com um olhar deveras sonolento.

Um silêncio gélido se formou as portas da Caverna Santa, quem era aquela pessoa que saiu juntamente com Temari e Kakashi? Ele só poderia ter vindo... Da caverna.

Kakashi pode até sentir um frio subir a espinha, aquelas pessoas realmente careciam de explicações o mais rápido possível, ou a coisa ficaria feia.

- Er... Bem, este é Shikamaru, participará juntamente conosco desta busca.

- Contra minha vontade... – retrucou Shikamaru.

- Antes que comecem as perguntas – falou olhando diretamente para Lee que já iria abrir a boca – Digo que ele é a grande Potestade Guardiã de Tensou, e habita nesta caverna.

- E o que viria a ser uma Potestade? – perguntou Tenten enquanto polia uma de suas kunais.

- A Potestade é a divindade responsável por guardar a paz no mundo, basicamente esta é a pessoa a quem vocês tem dedicado todas as suas oferendas – respondeu normalmente.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir tal comentário, aquilo não era nada, nada bom.

- Então... Tudo o que demos, foi para esta pessoa? – perguntou Ino engolindo a seco.

Tenten deixara a Kunai escapar de sua mão, devido à surpresa. Shino apenas cruzou os braços, e Kiba talvez olhara Shikamaru agora com seu olhar mais raivoso.

- Só pode ser brincadeira... – Gaara desacreditou bagunçando os próprios cabelos com uma das mãos.

Temari mantinha seus olhos fixos em Shikamaru, como ele poderia estar na caverna esse tempo todo? Porque aquelas duas pessoas eram tão misteriosas?

Gaara realmente se irritou, chegando a deixar Ino um pouco assustada ao velo agarrar as vestes da Potestade brutalmente.

Se era você que estava ai esse tempo todo, porque nunca nos ajudou?! Os Lords eliminaram quase todos os humanos da face de Tensou!! – a fúria era visível nos olhos do ruivo.

A divindade apenas afastou as mãos de Gaara de si com muita simplicidade, e com uma mão, buscou algo em uma pequena bolsa que carregava, retirando de lá uma espécie de pergaminho extremamente envelhecido. Abrindo o pergaminho, passou a lê-lo com pouca vontade:

_- A Potestade é uma entidade divina que busca exclusivamente manter a paz em Tensou. A Potestade é um ser repleto de paz, candura, blá blá,_ isso não interessa... _Trabalha diretamente para Deus, portanto, ao desrespeitar a Potestade Guardiã, estará desrespeitando Deus_. – fechando o pergaminho e guardando-o, olhou diretamente para Gaara, falando em um tom não muito amigável – Respeite-me ser inferior, ou as coisas ficaram realmente problemáticas para você.

Kakashi pode notar com clareza o clima extremamente tenso que se encontrava no local, afinal, qualquer um notaria, e interveio:

- A questão agora não é esclarecer os motivos do porque a nossa grandíssima Potestade não levantou um dedo contra a invasão dos Lords, mas ir a busca dos guardiões.

- Tsc! O que estamos esperando então, se o caminho é longo, devemos seguí-lo o quanto antes! – manifestou-se Kiba, com Akamaru ao seu lado eufórico.

Kakashi pigarreou, e lançou um olhar de "você-sabe-o que-deve-fazer" para Shikamaru.

Todos em volta, apenas aguardavam as ordens. Até mesmo Gaara, que se encontrava ao lado de Ino.

Shikamaru caminhou alguns passos à frente do grupo, fechou os olhos, deixando todos curiosos, e em seguida abriu-os novamente.

- E então? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Para nossa sorte, temos um Guardião a menos de uma légua daqui. Talvez chegaremos no templo ao entardecer.

- Creio que através dessa informação podemos iniciar nossa jornada, estou enganado Gaara? – perguntou Shino virando-se enquanto ajeitava a capa que usava.

- Está certo, vamos indo, Tensou não pode esperar mais.

E assim, o grupo formado por sete simples seres humanos, um Anjo de classe 'Trono' e a Potestade Guardiã, iniciaram sua jornada para encontrar os destinados a proteger Tensou, de todo e qualquer mal.

--

--

O Sol era extremamente forte no deserto que seguia a frente de Konoha, todos do grupo usavam capas em tons pastéis, o que facilitaria para que pudessem se camuflar em meio a areia, caso algum Lord repentinamente resolvesse das as caras por ali. Não havia nada que demonstrasse rastros de vida em meio a areia quente, até mesmo os pedregulhos eram raríssimos de se encontrados.

O caminhar era silencioso, a não ser pelas reclamações de Ino, que de hora em hora dizia estar cansada, com sede, e com calor.

Shikamaru e Kakashi seguiam a frente do grupo, Gaara, Lee e Shino iam logo atrás, seguidos respectivamente dos restantes. Não havia pausas para o descanso, eles sabiam o que deveriam fazer, e mesmo com todas as dificuldades, estavam determinados a fazer.

O Sol estava alto, significava que já era o meio do dia, e também, que chegaram ao meio do caminho. Kiba se queixou de Ino, se a garota continuasse daquele jeito a água acabaria logo.

- Trouxemos pouca água, se a sua acabar, não terá mais até encontrarmos um lago, o que é praticamente impossível. – avisou Gaara sem ao menos olhar para a garota, que em seguida guardou sua garrafa novamente na bolsa que carregava.

--

--

Horas haviam se passado, e o grupo se encontrava parado, à frente de um grande penhasco que dividia o deserto da pequena vida que ainda existia em Tensou.

- É aqui – pronunciou Shikamaru sentando-se ao chão.

- Como aqui? – perguntou Lee – Não tem nada aqui!

- Lá embaixo, não? – Kakashi se encontrava a beira do penhasco, olhando para baixo, observando a única coisa visível do lugar, a escuridão.

- Sim – respondeu normalmente Shikamaru, agora, deitado sobre os braços, admirando o céu.

- E agora, o que faremos Kakashi?

O anjo olhou para o ruivo, e cruzando os braços esclareceu:

- Pelo menos duas pessoas devem descer até a entrada.

- Co-como assim descer até a entrada? – Ino olhou incrédula para o homem, aquilo era um penhasco oras! Será que ele não havia percebido?

- Duas pessoas devem descer até a entrada, do contrário, é impossível libertar o Guardião do Vento.

Ouve um silêncio súbito no local, e todos, por mais que fosse impossível, olharam incrédulos novamente para o estranho homem de cabelos prateados.

- Ei. Eu entendi certo, você acabou de dizer "Guardião do Vento"? – perguntou Kiba em forma de deboche, por mais que tudo aquilo o assustasse também.

- Os Guardiões são entidades divinas devidamente classificadas, isso não deveria ser nenhum espanto.

- Não temos tempo para isso. – reclamou Gaara, virando-se para Tenten – Tenten! Trouxe cordas?

- Claro! Estão aqui – a morena abaixou-se e retirou um grande bolo de cordas da mochila, talvez fosse a que carregasse mais coisas dentre todos do grupo.

- Pois bem, iram descer Tenten e eu, o resto fique de guarda, e caso algum Lord apareça, vocês sabem o que fazer. – ordenou olhando diretamente para Lee, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos concordaram em unanimidade, exceto Shikamaru, que se encontrava aparentemente adormecido ao chão, o que de certa forma incomodava Temari.

Tenten retirou sua Kodachi das costas, e com força significativa, a prendeu no chão a beira do penhasco. A morena pegou uma das pontas da corda, e com um perfeito nó prendeu-a no cabo da Katana firme ao chão.

Lee, Kiba e Shino ficaram encarregados também de ficar atentos à corda, não que o trabalho de Tenten não fosse bem feito, mas precauções nunca eram demais.

Gaara passou a corda em torno de sua cintura e da de Tenten. Por um milésimo de segundo as bochechas da garota se tornaram rubras devido à aproximação com o ruivo.

- Pronta? – perguntou Gaara finalizando o nó.

- Sim. – afirmou.

Os dois se encontravam a beira do penhasco, e com muito cuidado, passaram a descer sua parede lentamente. Era uma superfície repleta de pedras, o que dificultava ainda mais a decida. Ambos desciam de pé a pé, um simples deslize poderia causar verdadeiros problemas.

Um passo em falso. Tente se desequilibrou e teve que se segurar na corda, provocando também o desequilíbrio de Gaara.

- Tenha cuidado! Se cairmos de uma altura dessas provavelmente jamais voltaremos a ver a luz do dia! – informou Gaara retomando a descida cuidadosa.

O caminho foi realmente demorado, e cada vez mais adentravam a escuridão do lugar.

- Veja! – apontou Tente – Uma entrada!

- Deve ser lá!

Gaara, tomando um pouco de impulso, jogou-os para o lado, podendo assim, chegar ao local. Era realmente deslumbrante, já que ninguém imaginaria uma entrada daquele tipo em um penhasco.

- Vocês demoraram...

Silêncio e assombro.

- Kakashi?!

- Como chegou aqui antes de nós?! – perguntou a morena assustada.

- Pelo visto ainda não entendem muitas coisas, bem, vamos ao ritual, não temos tempo a perder.

O local era pouco iluminado, mas conseguiam notar com perfeição a grande porta de pedra repleta de escritos a frente. Era uma porta relativamente grande, em suas laterais se encontravam várias espécies de plantas que haviam nascido no local. Ao centro da passagem, havia um núcleo de escritos antigos que unidos lembravam o formato de uma mão, e em duas pequenas colunas afastadas do centro, havia a mesma imagem que lembrava o formato de mãos. Kakashi se aproximou do estranho símbolo, e retirando uma das luvas que usava, posicionou a mão direita contra o local, e em seguida, deu um sinal para que Gaara e Tenten fizessem o mesmo nas colunas das laterais. Pronunciando em seguida algumas palavras estranhas:

_- Justitia do Ventu_!

Ao pronunciar tal coisa, Tenten e Gaara que se entreolharam sem entender o significado de tal frase, passaram a olhar para a grande porta, que simplesmente se deslocou, abrindo passagem para um corredor claríssimo.

Kakashi adentrou o lugar, olhando em seguida para trás, dando sinal para que Tenten e Gaara o seguissem.

Era um longo corredor, repleto de estranhas pedras presas a parede que brilhavam peculiarmente. Uma brisa suave soprava do corredor, o que era realmente estranho, já que a frente não havia sinal algum da existência de uma passagem de ar naquele lugar.

Chegaram desta vez a uma outra porta, e Tenten não conteve a exclamação:

- Outra porta?! Estamos debaixo do deserto! Não poderiam haver portar aqui.

- Já estamos terminando. – Kakashi se voltou para a porta estranhamente oval a sua frente, essa, ao contrario da outra, não continha nenhum escrito sequer, era apenas uma porta branca e oval.

Gaara já continuava indiferente apesar da ação demorada, o que realmente o incomodava era a estranha brisa que continuava soprando. Uma brisa suave e fresca. Não existiam coisas assim no deserto, e não poderiam existir ali onde estavam também, já que não havia nenhum lugar por onde o ar pudesse entrar. De repente, parou de se preocupar com a brisa, e passou a atenção para Kakashi. O anjo aproximou-se da porta, e inclinando-se, pareceu soprar contra a mesma, porém, não era um simples sopro, já que o vento parecia ter uma coloração alaranjada, o que deixava as coisas ainda mais estranhas. O vento alaranjado tomou por inteiro a superfície da porta, e em seguida, adentrou-a por suas laterais.

A brisa fresca que Gaara sentia antes havia parado.

A porta se moveu, e de lá, caiu caminhando preguiçosamente enquanto bocejava, um dos seres tão esperados para lutar contra os Lords naquele momento.

- E ai pessoal, como vão as coisas? – Perguntara aproximando-se do grupo, tinha grandes asas plumosas totalmente brancas, usava roupas estranhas, provavelmente feitas de tecido finíssimo, nas cores laranja e branco.

Gaara e Tenten apenas encaravam o estranho, ele realmente não era um ser humano qualquer, por mais que os olhos azuis e o cabelo louro aparentassem ser de um ser humano, já que seres humanos não possuíam asas e muito menos moravam de baixo do deserto.

Kakashi se pronunciou:

- Gaara-kun – O ruivo apenas lançou um olhar gélido ao ter o nome pronunciado de tal forma – Tenten-san, apresento-lhes o Guardião do Vento, Naruto.

_continua..._

* * *

Me desculpem pela demora, tava totalmente sem vontade de escrever The Guardians, não por falta de inspiração, já que eu sei o que vai acontecer em cada capítulo porque fiz um mapinha para não esquecer xD, era preguiça mesmo :T

Mas eu acho que com o inicio de Tecno ( minha nova fic ), eu terei mais vontade para continuar The Guardians, não sei, Tecno me da ânimo, que loucura xD

* * *

Resposta das Reviews:

**Kimiko T.**

Sim, a caverna realmente não estava lá de enfeite xD. Os Lords 'ainda' não encontraram Konoha, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer daqui pra frente, GaaLee é uma das opções, em breve eu farei uma enquête sobre os casais que posso formar na fic, ai são vocês que decidem, só não posso fazer agora se não acabo dando Spoiler x.x'. Continue acompanhando e obrigada pela review! ;

**Rai-chan i.i**

Respondendo as perguntas xD. Os Guardiões, hum... talvez alguns desses ai que você citou realmente sejam Guardiões. Shikamaru mora no poço de oferendas: Fato, porém, antes que me entendam errado, não é qualquer um que pode adentrar o poço, no caso, Kakashi é um Anjo. Konoha fica no fim do mundo, é deserto, é quente, tem montanhas... Os Lords não tem paciência para ficar procurando vida lá xD. Amo responder perguntas, espero ter esclarecido. Fico feliz por estar agradando alguém com a fic, e me desculpe pela super demora, aiai... Ai esta o capítulo, obrigada pela review :D

**Uchiha Girl.**

História continuada :D. Fico feliz por estar gostando, obrigada pela review :)

**Miimi-chan**

Eu sempre tento fazer fics enigmáticas, mas já cai na real que não sou boa nisso xD. É, os guardiões se prestar atenção já da pra ver quem são. Não, a Potestade é a Potestade, o menino que pulou no poço é apenas um dessas histórias que velhinhos contam pra passar medo nos outros ;D. Ai está o capítulo prontinho, me desculpe pela demora, mas eu sou meio lerda mesmo. Obrigada pela review ;

**Lepitas**

Que bom que você está gostando! Sim, nossa Potestade é o problemático do Shikamaru xD. Obrigada por favoritar, ai está a continuação, mesmo que um pouco atrasada... :D

Obrigada a todos no geral, estou muito contente com a Hits desta fic, elas realmente estão me surpreendendo ô.ô

Beijos, Marih-chann.


End file.
